This invention relates to book holders and more specifically to that class of apparatus which not only supports an open book, but also keeps the open pages flat and readable by a mechanical means.
It is the intent of this invention to provide a book holding device that keeps the open pages flat, does not obscure the printed matter, leaves the reader's hands free to be occupied with other matters like copying data, yet makes the task of turning a page simple and not an endangerment to the book's page.